Reminiscing Memories
by PardonMyImage
Summary: Continuation of "Moving Forward". Korra has been in a terrible accident, resulting in her legs being paralyzed. What's even worse is she can't remember anything before then, not even Asami! "Some people are open to greater change, and Korra thinks she taking it rather well."
1. Chapter 1

AAAAND WE'RE BACK! I absolutely love you guys so much! So, this is a continuation of "Moving Forward" so if you haven't read that yet, you should! :) If you read this and are completely confused, I promise you that it will make sense as it goes on. I mean, this IS only the first chapter. But I know you guys will love it. I hope you enjoy reading this. Again, if you want me to add anything in here, let me know because I want to make this enjoyable to read for everyone. Read on! PLEASE REVIEW, because I want to know if my writing is ACTUALLY good or not.

-PMI

* * *

Someone said to Korra once that when you're at your lowest point, you're open to greater change. She doesn't remember who said that to her, but somehow it stuck with her. And she doesn't know why, but that keeps popping in her head every day. Her eyes trace the window she looks out from to the outside world. The grass seems greener today; and the wind was picking up rather quickly. Was it supposed to rain today? She didn't remember reading that in the paper this morning. She looks at the clock; almost 7. It was Tuesday, which means Asami would be coming through the door any minute. She slid her hair out from her face and yawned. Sitting around so much always makes her tired. She stares out the window again, watching as kids run around playing a friendly game of tag. A sigh escapes her lips. Looking down, she pokes her lifeless legs as they position idly on her wheelchair. She still can't remember anything. It frustrates her, really. All she remembers is the day she woke up from the hospital room, with emerald eyes staring right through her. She didn't even remember the raven haired girl; and she still doesn't. She does come visit often at Korra's home, and that brings comfort to her. But she can tell the girl is broken beyond repair. She still hasn't told you about your friendship; only that you were great childhood friends and nothing more. But your memory you happened to remember today strikes you odd.

Korra hears a car door shut, and graceful steps thump before keys rattle in the lock. Slowly her door opens, and a slight gasp comes from the girl at the doorway as the wind whips through until she slams the door shut. "Uh, that wind doesn't seem to be letting up at all." It's as though she talking to herself as she presses the door to make sure it's completely shut, then turns to face Korra with bags of food in her hands. She notices the blue eyes that glance out the window as if pondering. "Don't think too hard now." Asami smiles and so does Korra. "Hi Asami. What'd you bring today?" Korra asks and Asami grins before propping the bags on the table close by. "Well, I thought I'd mix it up a little today. And look!-"She holds up a strange pink box, "I bought Pocky." Korra just tilts her head, which Asami finds completely adorable. "What's Pocky?" Asami's heart drops. It used to be the water tribe girls favorite candy. "It's really good. Try it." She tosses the box to Korra and she opens it. Taking a stick, she pops it in her mouth, before her eyes widen, "Wow! This is really good!" The Sato girl practically jumps with joy at the familiar action.

The two finally settle down as they pull out the dinner that Asami had brought for them. Chewing slowly, Korra shifts a bit in her wheelchair before speaking. "Asami?" She asks, and the emerald eyed girl looks up, surprised. "Korra?" Korra sets her chopsticks down and sniffs a little. "I remembered something today." Asami takes it casually, though she's about to break and hug the girl at once. "Really? What did you remember?" Korra takes a breath, and before she's about to say something, Asami interjects, "Don't strain yourself though. Not for me." Blue eyes sparkle at her as the tan girl's mouth sits open, before she pulls it up in a smile. "Okay, I promise I won't." Asami puts her chopsticks down now, and puts her hands to up to her chin to prop her head. Korra breaths again, and lets it out with a sigh.

"I remember you. Back at my old home in my backyard. You must've just moved next door. And your brother wanted to play with me straight away while I was doing yard work. When you came to see me, we kinda…" Korra actually blushes, and Asami is mentally surprised, "we fell on top each other. I guess we hadn't seen each other for a while." "Seven years." Raven locks fall off Asami's shoulder as she smiles, "I moved away when we were pretty young. It was hard because we were.. we were best friends." Asami actually looks away and blushes. Korra scowls, "why did you move?" Emerald eyes meet blue, "My father had another job lined up, so we left." As Korra nods, Asami shifts, "do you remember anything else?" The water tribe girl closes her eyes, "Not really. That's about it. Maybe I'll remember more next time you visit." The Sato girl grins, "Don't push yourself, okay?" She puts a hand on Korra's, but regrets it immediately and is about to pull away, but Korra just looks at her and smiles that smile that Asami can't just get enough of. "I won't, promise." Some people are open to the greatest change, and it seems Korra is taking this change rather well, she thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I really couldn't stop writing on this one, but it was so much fun and I really wanted to get to the end! :) I'm really glad this story is going so smoothly, and I hope all of you are enjoying yourselves! NOTICE: I need some super help! I'll take suggestions from anyone. But I'm conflicted. Should Korra just be momentarily paralyzed, or should she be able to recover? I can't quite decide, and need some alternate views. Any who, read on!

-PMI

* * *

It's like any other day really; Korra gets up, moves onto her wheel chair from her bed, gets ready, and moves to the kitchen for breakfast. It's easy because everything is scaled for her and she doesn't need to reach much. She eats and reads the paper like usual, but she seems a little off today. She feels… trapped. She wheels herself over to the window with a bowl of cereal in hand, and looks out to see the leaves falling and people walk by with their arms covered. It dawns of her; it's the fall, and she has yet to have been outside. Does it matter at this point? She couldn't just wheel herself down from her apartment and expect to wheel herself back up there again. And she hasn't been out in months; how could she know where to go? And who could she get to help wheel her around and- it hits her instantly and she slaps herself on the forehead. Of course! Asami! Korra wheels herself over to where her cell phone sits. She hasn't ever called anyone, let alone Asami. But it's worth a shot, and if Asami doesn't answer, well fate might be telling herself something. She unlocks her phone, and scowls. Actually, she hasn't even picked up this phone since her accident. She goes immediately to her contacts, skipping anything else that would give her memories away. Both the raven haired girl and the doctor said not to bring on too many memories at one time. So Korra, for once in her life, listens to the advice. Wait, did she just go to recent calls? She stares at the name that's at the top. Asami. Asami was the last one she had talked to before her accident. She wonders what they talked about, and suddenly her head hurts drastically and the room starts to spin.

"Yes Asami. Yes, I know. I know, I won't drink. I promise, really!" Korra laughs as she stands away from the crowd that fills her physic office. "I just think since you're driving you need to be a little weary, that's all." Asami says on the other line and Korra chuckles, "Hey, Babe." The emerald eyed girl stays silent, until Korra hears, "Hm?" "I love you. Okay? So much. And I promise I won't drink tonight. I'll be home early anyway, remember? It's our night off." Korra hears sigh before she can basically hear Asami smile, "I love you too, silly head. Now hurry, because you might have more fun when you get home." Korra's face flushes and she hears Asami laugh, "Love you Korra. Bye." Korra hangs up the phone and looks to her coworkers. "Korra, why is your face all red?" Korra just shakes her head and grabs some Pocky she brought with her and sticks it in her mouth, "Oh nothing!"

Korra braces her head and breaths heavily. What was that?! She doesn't comprehend any of what that memory was about at all! She shakes her head and wheels herself over to the cabinet, grabbing some pain pills and popping them in her mouth. Damn these legs! Damn my memories! Damn everything! She can't think straight anymore! Okay, she tells herself, okay. Maybe it is a good idea to get a whiff of outside today. She takes her shaking hand and guides it along her phone until she puts it up to her ear as it starts to ring. Pick up, pick up, Korra mentally whispers and she jumps when she hears, "Korra?" Her voice was light, yet somehow she can hear Asami straining. Maybe she needed a break too. "H-Hey, Ms. Sato-" "Korra, I insisted that you call me Asami." "Oh, oh right, Asami. I uh-, I was wondering if you could… take me outside today?" Korra voice cracks a little. Oh hell, now she's done it. She sounds too desperate. "I-" Asami pauses, before she hears papers rustling and then, "of course! I'll be over soon, okay?" Korra leaps from her waist, "Sweet!"

"So, what made you want to come outside today?" Asami asks as she wheels Korra around a homely park, a place where she and Korra would come often to when they had some free time before her accident. Korra shrugs, "I just felt trapped today. I don't know why though." Korra is surprised her mouth just automatically opens, and words spill out so easily to her friend. "Tell me about it," Asami chuckles, "I know how you feel. Ever since my dad went to prison, I've been working my butt off trying to keep the company up." Korra scowls and tilts her head back to meet green eyes. "Your dad's in prison? Why?" She doesn't mean to pry, but, but this was the perfect Asami and her loving father. "Well, he did some illegal stuff I guess." Asami just shrugs as if she's said this a billion times, but she contains her blush at the cute way Korra tilts her head. Korra's frown deepens, "I know I don't remember much, but your dad seemed like a pretty cool guy. I'm really sorry. I'd actually give you a hug, but…" Asami smiles and so does Korra as they make their way further into the park. Asami is wearing a light red jacket that hugs her perfectly, while Korra just wears a blue hoddie with white strings. But Korra can't help but to stare at Asami; her eyes sparkled and her hair moved in the wind just right it made it look like they were in a movie together. "Like the view?" Asami asks, and Korra can't tell if she's talking about herself or the trees around them that mix with autumn colors. Blue eyes trace Asami's face one more time, before Korra turns her head to look at the scene around her. A couple walk holding hands and laughing, and huddling close to one another. Korra scowls, and she turns her head back to Asami, who was staring at the couple with teary eyes. "Oh, Asami. Did I keep you from your boyfriend or something?" Korra asks, and Asami jumps, wiping the tears and smiles to Korra. "No," she chuckles faintly, "I don't have one. Plus, guys aren't really my thing." That suprises Korra, "Oh! I didn't know that!" A full blown blush forms on Korra's face, and she fiddles with her jacket's zipper. Raven locks flutter in the wind, "ha, yeah. So no worries, no girlfriend either." Korra smiles and puts her hand on Asami's, "I'm sure there's someone out there for you. Don't worry." Asami can only stare at Korra with conflicting eyes, before she smiles bitterly and shakes her head. "Thanks."

"Hey. I remembered another thing a couple days ago." Korra begins the conversation as the two sit by a bench. "Oh? Again?" Asami asks and takes a sip of her coffee she ordered just moments ago. "Yeah. This time we were having dinner with our families. And we went to go put your brother to bed. And then you tried.." Korra suddenly scowls, "it sounded like you were trying to comfort me, but I just sort of pushed you away." Asami recalls the memory vividly, and she just smiles and takes another sip. "And then I got a call from… from my girlfriend I guess." Korra's face flushes and she turns away, and Asami almost chokes on her coffee. "O-Oh." Asami says and Korra just keeps her face away. Then suddenly Asami laughs, "You don't have to be so shy about it." Korra slowly turns her head back, "I just… I never pictured myself having a girlfriend. I mean, yeah I've known I've been into girls for a while, but I never thought I'd actually score some." This time they both laugh. "Actually, you were a lady's.. girl I guess." Asami giggles and Korra turns bright red again, "You flirted with everyone. It doesn't surprise me at all." Korra shakes her head and she takes a sip of her hot chocolate. "Anika." Asami finally says solemnly, and blue eyes turn to her. "What?" "Anika; that was her name. You really cared for her." Asami repeats, and Korra frowns, "Then why am I not with her now?" Asami sighs and just shakes her head. "You met someone else." "Who?" Asami looks away and grins a little, before it disappears suddenly. "I guess you should figure that out on your own this time."

"Hey Asami, thanks again for taking me out today. It was really a blast!" Korra beams and Asami smiles widely, "Any time. Just call me, okay?" As Asami nods and begins to walk away, Korra stops her. "Wait!" Blue eyes catch hers that are confused. "Is there something wrong?" Asami starts to walk back to Korra and Korra blushes instantly. "I just…. I need to tell you something." The green eyed girl scowls, "what is it?" The water tribe girl huffs, "come here. It's… it's a secret." Asami just shrugs to herself, and bends down to Korra's ear before she feels a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Thanks. For, you know. Everything." Asami stays in her position, completely stunned, and watches as Korra wheels into her apartment and shuts the door. A smile slowly creeps onto Asami's face as she puts a hand to her rosy cheek, "You're welcome, Korra."


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my heck, all of you are so great! It made me so happy as a writer and a person! I'm so glad you are loving my story, because it will get even better! I feel like I rushed this chapter a bit, but I had to. AND Korra will be able to walk again! How sweet is that?! Just wait, there's more tension to come, and hopefully more writing as well.

(Silver, I was actually thinking about that the other day! Don't worry, I have something special planned for when Korra ACTUALLY walks. Thanks a bunch! Don't ever be afraid to review, because it helps A LOT.)

(Sully, You are my favorite! I'm glad I am making this story more enjoyable for you! You've really done a lot for me with just reviewing! Keep it up? ;))

(Blazer, I'm super glad you like my story. I hope you can review more!)

Who should make the first move? ;)

* * *

"You look cute today." Korra says as Asami grins, "You're just saying that because you spilt hot chocolate on me." Korra puffs her cheeks, "No. I just thought I'd tell you that. Because you do." "You know, the 'sorry' was enough. You don't have to compliment me too. Though I am flattered." Asami's face is red, but she's glad it's cold outside and her face was already pink to begin with. "Yeah well, in the water tribe, sorry isn't enough." Korra watches the humidified air come from her mouth as she talks. The snow falls silently as they make their way into the park they seem to be visiting often. Korra likes it; being with nature has always been a thing with her. "Well, thanks then. And you're pretty cute too with your parka." Korra suddenly stutters, "H-Hey! Y-you can't just turn the tables like that!" She raises her voice an octave and her face is so red that the snow could sizzle on it if it were to fall. Asami just laughs and rubs Korra's head from behind her. "Okay, fine. Thank you Korra, and I will surely remember this day as it be the one I forgave you a billion times." And the raven haired girl laughs again as Korra grumbles. "You like teasing me." "Only because it's so easy."

"This is nice. We should do it more." Again Korra speaks after a moment of silent strolling in the now darkened park. Her blue eyes travel up to the sky, meeting with the stars that sit with the navy sky. "We used to do this a lot. Sit out and watch the stars." Asami begins, but Korra interrupts, "I know." Asami frowns in confusion, and Korra just smiles. "We used to sit out on my roof with a blanket. Talk for hours. About how we both went to school. About Anika. And I said something to make you sad because you started to cry and walk off." Her eyes stay up at the sky, and Asami just keeps her frown. "I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. For choosing not to be my friend anymore." Asami stops walking and Korra finally looks down. "Funny thing was, that night you yelled at me, was the first thing I remembered when I woke up. I had no idea what it was about." Asami tries so hard to hold her tears in, and Korra sighs, "Oh well. That was the past right? We shouldn't dwell on something that is holding us back." As Korra turns to smile at Asami, Asami smiles back and grips Korra's shoulder. "You're absolutely right."

The next day, Korra calls her suddenly with a soft voice. "Um, 'Sami?" Asami is well confused, and even a little worried. "Korra, what's wrong?" She asks and is even walking automatically to get her keys in her huge house. "I…a, I kinda need your help. Could you come?" Korra's voice cracks and Asami pumps the gas now in her car, "I'm on my way now." She doesn't care she's missing another 'important' meeting she has to be at right now. Nothing matters more than Korra.

"Korra?" Asami bursts in the door, and hears a voice that's distant. "In here." Asami rushes into the home, until she settles in Korra's room and her heart just breaks. Korra is sitting on the ground beside her bed, her legs stretched out in front of her. "I kinda fell." Korra just mutters from the floor and she looks away embarrassed. Asami could notice blood dripping down Korra's arm, and Korra shrugs at her stare. "A nail was poking out from my bed when I fell. Doesn't hurt too badly- hey don't cry, okay?" Asami jumps as she feels the hot tears running down her cheeks. "I- I'm sorry. I just, I just wish I was here to help you before you fell." Korra's eyes look to hers and they stare for a moment. "It's fine. I'm a tough girl. " Asami sniffs, and then shakes her head. "Okay, first, where's your first aid kit?" "Should be right under my dresser."

"You should be more careful." Asami sits with her legs around Korra as she sits on the floor to patch Korra's arm. Korra, looking rather hot, stutters. "I- Y-eah I k-now." Korra wanted to yelp at the tension! Asami's legs were around her torso and all she could do was sit here idly and blush. "I'm glad you called me though. This is a pretty bad cut." Asami leans in to look closer and Korra just fidgets as she feels Asami's chest against her, "I g-guess I should get the b-bed checked out." OH the sexual tension! Who knew there could be so much at one time?! Not Korra! "Maybe you should." Asami whispers softly as a blush covers her face. She didn't realize she was so close to Korra right now. Oh, this will be fun. Suddenly Asami moves away and takes a bandage. "Okay, I'll just wrap this and then we'll get you up, okay?" Korra just nods silently and Asami winks, "good girl. And maybe when I'm done I'll get you a candy." Korra sucks in a breath and she clenches her fists, "O-Oh, O-Okay." Korra is screaming inside as Asami leans back into her, her finger tips brushing her arm and giving her goose bumps as she wraps the cold martial around her arm. How long was Asami wrapping? Korra couldn't keep track, but it felt like an eternity with her fingers stroking her softly. "All done." Asami whispers in Korra's ear and Korra suddenly jumps. "O-oh-"Why is her heart beating so damn fast?! "Okay." Asami suddenly chuckles and stands up, while Korra lets out an exaggerated breath. "Okay, now, could you help me up?" Her eyes dart away at her legs as she blushes and Asami nods with a smile. Walking over, she bends down and puts her arms under Korra's. "On three." She says, and Korra nods fast. "One-"Korra breaths in, "two-" Asami braces her legs to pull up, "Three!" Asami doesn't remember being that strong by lifting Korra, but suddenly she hears a gasp, "What's wrong?!" Asami is too huddled with Korra to even think straight, and the only thing on her mind is getting Korra up. But Korra was already up. Wait, she was what? "Asami! I- my legs! I can feel them!" Korra shouts so loud is could burst Asami's ear drum. "What?!"


	4. Chapter 4

And here's chapter 4! I enjoyed writing this one, just because of the joy I literally felt as I wrote this. I am truly astounded by people who overcome weaknesses in their lives; whether is be a sickness or physical disability. It really makes me respect them immensely. So if you have anyone like Korra, please tell them you love them and are so proud! On a happier note, the italicized lettering in this chapter represents a memory that is being foretold by me, the author, rather than Korra herself usually in the other chapters. Have you noticed what I've done with these memories? Then you should be excited for the next chapter! I don't know about you, but the suspense is killing me inside, and I'm writing it! (When are they going to kiss already?!) Thank you again so much for taking your time and reviewing, it really means a lot to me! And so, my fellow readers: Read on!

(Silver: You make me laugh! Of course I read every comment I get! It's what helps keep me going! :) It's alright, I am also a tad crazy myself, and I'm glad I made your day! Help review more often? ;) AND I am glad to see Korra up and walking now, so this part of the chapter is totally for you! I hope you like it, because it made me smile the whole time I wrote it!)

* * *

_Lights. She remembers seeing SO many lights. Her eyes adjust just barely and she's able to see the stars up above her. They were beautiful. They shone so brightly, it felt like a dream to her. She could smell a mix of smells; from gasoline, to blood, to smoke. She felt as though the energy was sucked from her as she lay on the ground. She might have been laying on her car door, she doesn't remember. She felt to content, to calm. That was a bad thing. She should be in pain. She yells at her body to get up, but it doesn't move. Why doesn't it move? She tilts her head up a tad to see her lower body hidden from her waist. That's when she screams. "HELP!" She can hear her voice echo, yet no one comes to her. Was she all alone? All alone to die here on the ground? Suddenly she can see Asami, the woman who means everything to her in her mind. No. She can't die, because she's everything to her. She loves her so much, and she can't imagine a world without seeing those emerald eyes._

"My legs! I- I can't believe it!" Korra gasps with excitement as she holds onto Asami. Asami gasps with her, and the two suddenly start laughing and crying together. "I- I thought they said it was permanent? I thought they said I could never walk again?" Korra sputtered through her tears and turns to grab Asami's arms as she hold them out for her. "Well, they were wrong Korra! So wrong!" Asami lets her tears fall with Korra's and together they stare and cry and laugh with joy. "Asami, thank you! If you hadn't of come, this wouldn't have happened!" the water tribe girls exclaims with happiness and immediately pulls her into an embrace. "I was just worried about you, that's all." Asami just muttered in Korra's shoulder, but hugs her back equally. "Thank you. Just- thank you." As Korra pulls away to look at Asami, Asami's heart lurches. Don't do it, Asami. Don't kiss her. "We need to tell someone, Korra!" She suddenly says and sets Korra down on her bed softly. Korra just nods with her face bright and cheery, and Asami can't help but tear up again. It's been so long, so long since she's seen Korra like this. And it makes it even harder for her.

"UGH!" Korra grunts so loud it makes her therapist jump. "Calm down Korra, it's only your third day of therapy. You're not going to get it right on the bat." Korra shoots her head up and glares at the doctor, "NO. You told me it'd take at least 2 years to even walk! How am I supposed to live with that?!" Korra shouts at the therapist, who takes a step back and watches as Korra struggles against two metal bars she holds her body up with. Right after the duo found out that Korra recovered feeling in her legs, they rushed to the hospital to meet with Korra's doctor. "With this fast of recovery", the doctor says, "You should be able to walk in just two years!" And that made Korra go ballistic. She started shouting, and crying, and throwing things at the doctor. It took Asami over fifteen minutes just to get her to calm down. A week later, they started to get Korra into therapy. And now here they were, with Korra shouting and red faced and the therapist scared out of his pants. "Korra!" Korra flicks her head to see Asami at the door with bags of food in her hands. "Be nice! This man is trying to help you." She says as she walks to put the food down on a nearby table. "Well he's not doing a good enough job." The blue eyed girl grumbles and grabs hold of the therapist's arms that welcome her. "I told you, recover-" "I don't want to hear your crap anymore!" As tears brim Korra's eyes, Asami quickly comes to the rescue and takes the therapists' place with Korra gripping on her arms. "I'll help her for a few minutes, okay?" Asami says lightly to the doctor, who just nods slowly and exits the room. "I keep trying to at least take a step, but I can't even do that…" Korra mutters, her voice filled with frustration and annoyance. "Here, let's practice." Asami moves back and Korra almost loses balance, but Asami grabs her waist and holds her steady. "Take a step, Korra. You can do it, because I know you can." Asami smiles at her and blue eyes dart down. "O-Okay." The water tribe girl breathes in deeply, before she clenches her jaw and flexes her muscles. Slowly, but surely, she gets her foot to move and it slides against the floor a few inches, which is enough for Korra because she smiles widely and shouts: "Take that stupid therapist! Asami is a better doctor than you, and I like her better!" Asami instantly laughs, and Korra blushes but laughs along with her. "I'm glad you're here. Thanks for calming me down too. Twice." The tan girl looks away, and Asami smiles widely and suddenly realizes that her hands are still on Korra's waist, and Korra's arms are on her shoulder. "Well, you're quite welcome. It's the least I can do, really." "Are you saying that because I punched a guy for you at a bar once?" Asami's eyes widen, and Korra can only smirk, "Yup! I remember that! Gave him a bloody nose too. I never knew I was really good at music though." Korra goes on and Asami can only smile lovingly at her companion. "And I can sing too but not very well, and- hey, you okay? Your face is all red…" Asami can only shake her head quickly and look away, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." But she can feel a warm hand cup her cheek, and her eyes dart to meet blue ones. "Are you sure you're okay? I don't want you to push yourself because of me." Korra says so softly Asami can barely breathe normally. "I- Don't worry, I'm fine okay? I'm just glad you're feeling better," she smiles. Korra tilts her head, her wolf tails dangling slightly, and Asami can't help but tug on one playfully. "Should we go for round two?" She gestures to Korra's legs, "At the end we can celebrate with some food, because I'm starving." Korra laughs heartily, and Asami giggles with. "Okay, let's do it! And Asami?" "hm?" "You're amazing. Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my, you guys are going to love this chapter, because I smiled the whole time I wrote it! As sad as it seems, this will be the last chapter. I was planning on a little more, but this ending was just too perfect I couldn't add on. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU VIEWERS! I LOVE YOU! Y'all should read my other stories, and of course, more will be coming. NOTICE: For the next two week, and these two weeks only, I will be excepting ANY prompts for LoK. I'd be happy writing them and you'd be happy reading them! So contact me if you wish for me to write your fantasies, and I shall fulfill them in writing! Any way, I love you all, and READ ON!

(Silver: I like being awesome, so thanks! :) You're great ;))

(Sully: My inner reader came out of this chapter, but I'm not ashamed. :) Thank you, and prompts? This one goes to you! :D)

* * *

Asami HAS GOT to calm down. Korra's alright. She's fine. Nothing to worry about. Nothing a little surgery can't help, right? "Ms. Sato, you may come in now." Asami's emerald eyes stare intensely at the doctor, before she braces herself and walks into the hospital room. It dimmed, and Asami can hear only the beeping of the monitor on the side of Korra's bed. She sees the tans girl's luscious hair that she loves to rake through draped over a snow white pillow. "Ms. Sato." The doctor informs her of Korra's injuries, and she feels as though the list goes on. "And…. There's something else." What's next? Korra is going to be miserable with no legs! What's worse? "It seems the injury to Korra's head was more complicated than we thought. We don't know if she has retained some of her recent memories in the accident." Asami stays silent. Deathly silent. "So, you're telling me… that when Korra's wakes up, she may or may not remember me?" The Sato girl clenches her fists as tears begin to spill. "That's- that's correct. I'm deeply sorry, Ms. Sato." "That's enough. Just leave. Please." Asami puts a hand over her mouth and muffles her cries as she slides down to the ground of the hospital room. No, no this wasn't happening! Please Avatar, please let Korra remember her! She'll do anything! She'll even forgive her father for breaking the law! First her mother, and now Korra? She doesn't want to lose anyone else important to her. Her eyes slide up and they rest in Korra's sleeping figure. Slowly, she regains composter slides back up to a stand and walks with soft steps to her, as if her steps would wake the sleeping girl. "Korra…" Asami whispers and tears slide down her porcelain cheeks as she caresses Korra's hand, "I love you."

"Damn!" Asami curses under her breath as she shifts through her papers violently at her desk. Where was that last bank statement? If she loses that she'll be damned for sure! She curses again, louder this time, and bangs her hand on the polished wood beneath it. "M-Ms. Sato?" The green eyed girl sighs deeply and turns to her butler standing at the door. "Sorry.." She mutters and shakes head to get her back into a calmer mood. "What's up?" "You have a visitor." "A visitor?" The butler bows and steps out of the room, and soon a familiar blue sweatshirt and a brown pony tail comes into view. "Hey 'Sami." "Korra?"

Korra has been literally stressing all day. Before her recent memory, she hadn't ever thought of Asami as more than a friend. But the memory of them watching a movie, suddenly cuddling, and then KISSING? That was way unexpected! Just friends? Asami lied to her! But Korra couldn't blame her, after a while of thinking. She didn't want to ruin anything between them. But that kiss felt like it was supposed to happen, like it was inevitable. And it's not like Korra hasn't been thinking about Asami's red lips that always look so lush and- Oh hell. What did Korra expect? She was in love with Asami the first time she saw her eyes, but was too shy to admit. And plus, Asami said they were friends and that killed Korra. Blue eyes suddenly flash brightly. She had to tell her. She had to tell Asami. She had to… she had to… she had to kiss her again!

"Korra, I can't believe you walked all the way here!" The Sato girl exclaims and she grabs the water tribe girl before she falls. "I know, but it seemed like a challenge. And you know me!" Korra smirks brightly with a whiff of air into her lungs and Asami just laughs as she sets Korra down on a chair. "You could've passed out. On the street! Something bad could have happened." Asami stresses and Korra just smiles lovingly at her as she goes on. Soon Asami catches herself, and scowls at Korra. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Korra jumps and looks away with a blush, "Oh! Oh, how was I looking at you? I thought I was just looking at you normally…" She fumbles with hands in her lap as she keeps her gaze down. Asami frowns in confusion. "Any way, I heard you swearing like a mechanic out there. What's that about?" Korra smiles as she sees Asami blush instantly. "Oh, I just lost a paper I really needed. Sorry, by the way." Korra just shakes her head and laughs, "No worries. What kind of paper?" Korra pushes herself to a stand and walks to the desk as Asami sighs loudly. "Bank statements. It seems the police want the bank statement that describes my father taking out 2 million dollars from it. I had it right here, but it's now lost and I've been looking for at least and hou-" "Wait this one right here?" Asami jumps to Korra and stands next to her, looking at the paper in Korra's hands. "T-that's it!" Asami grabs the paper from Korra and she can do nothing but let her face flush red as Asami's fingers brush against hers. "I should bring you here more often! You're definitely my good luck charm now!" Asami now flings herself onto Korra, and Korra just wraps her arms around the Sato girl's waist. "I- I guess I am, huh? Ha. Ha." Korra mutters awkwardly, and Asami pulls back. "What's wrong?" she asks, and Korra automatically looks away. "It's nothing, don't worry." Asami brings Korra's face back with her fingers around the tan girls chin, "seriously Korra. What's wrong?" Korra breaths so fast and heavily, it actually makes Asami worried. "I-…" Korra starts to lean and Asami doesn't even notice herself reacting automatically, as they both lean in and they're so close-

"Ms. Sato?" Both girls jump sky-high and look away from each other with red faces. "You asked me to remind you about your meeting today?" "Oh, I see. Right. Thank you." The butler bows and whisks away, and Asami clears her throat. "W-well, Korra, if there's anything I can do for you, just let me know." Korra is suddenly looking at her with intensity after a deep breath she takes and Asami is surprised. "Actually, 'Sami, there is something you can do for me." Green eyes sparkle and a brow raises, "What would that be, Korra?" Korra looks determined as she practically stomps to Asami, grabs her waist and pulls her to her body and presses her lips directly on Asami's with vigor. Asami, completely surprised, widens her eyes before she just falls right into it. Their lips move together as if they had done this a million times, and both loved every minute of it as they stayed connected. Finally, Korra pulls away and they try to catch up with their breaths and heart beats. "Was that satisfying enough for you, Korra?" Asami just giggles as Korra pecks her again. "Yes and no." Asami scowls and looks at the blue eyes that lust at her, "but I think I need a reminder of your lips again. It SEEMS my memory is a little hazy." And again Asami kisses her passionately and Korra leans into her, her hands rubbing against Asami's waist and Asami tugs at Korra's ponytail. Some say that change is good and bad; but Korra's already been through both, and she's loved every minute of it.


End file.
